


so you don’t have to be the one to run away

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi & Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even at their separate Academies, Ben and Poe can find ways to connect.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	so you don’t have to be the one to run away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mutual Masturbation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Good thing that this isn’t a Reylo-exclusive challenge (according to the FAQ) or I’d have some hesitation posting this. 
> 
> Title from “Runaway” by We The Kings.

The thing about having some time off from the Academy was the fact that Ben got to actually see Poe again, even though there was something about just seeing each other over hologram that wasn’t really the same as seeing each other in person. It should have been the same, really, it should have had an effect like seeing each other in person. 

It really wasn’t, if Ben was to be perfectly honest. Over a hologram, Poe was just a blue image, electric blue, and it didn’t really capture all his details. The way his eyes creased when he was laughing, like even his eyes were smiling. The way his skin was like a sunset, the golden-bronze glow. The carefree way his black hair framed his face. He was hopelessly beautiful, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he was so unfailingly kind, Ben would hate him. 

He’d saved Sela Trune. He’d tried to make up for being a Spice Runner — for being manipulated. There were times, Ben thought, that he wished that other people could see what he loved about Poe, not just their own preconceived notions of him. 

He could already feel his heart beating faster, a throb in his groin. Even as Poe popped up on screen, Ben beamed. “You’re here. You’re really here.” Then, “How was your day?”

Poe sighed good-naturedly. “Exhausting.” A tender look at Ben. “It’s so good to see you. Did you miss me?”

”I still do.” 

“Did you think about me?”

”A lot. Romantically, sexually...”

”This sounds interesting.” A quirk of Poe’s eyebrow. ”Show me then.”

Ben freed his cock from his breeches, it feeling hot and heavy in his hands. Before, when he’d had his first time with Poe, he’d worried about its adequacy, but Poe assured him that it was perfect. 

”Kriff, you’re hard,” Poe whispered. 

“Of course I am.” Ben’s voice was becoming almost breathy as his breathing became shallow. “I’ve been waiting for you. You don’t know how...busy we’ve both been. How I want to feel you touching me, kissing me, holding me.”

”And more?” Then, “Touch yourself, Ben. Let me watch.”

It was a relief to actually feel his cock gripped in his hand, and Ben groaned his relief. He stroked, even as Poe wove his imagery as to what he wanted to do to Ben. Ben noticed Poe stroking his own erection as well, and the expressions he made —

He was beautiful, Ben thought. So beautiful that he sometimes thought he was in awe of Poe. And that — well, Ben could say he came embarrassingly fast, but all things considered, it made sense. 

Poe followed with a gasp of Ben’s name. Ben fixed that sight in his head, in his memory, Poe’s exposed throat and beautiful, pleasured face. 

They remained that way, lying tangled among their sheets, Ben gasping as he recovered from his orgasm. “I miss you,” he said. 

”I do too.”

”We can go anywhere,” Ben said. “When we’re ready. When we’re done. Where we don’t have to be held back.” He worried for a moment that that wouldn’t happen, but...then again, why wouldn’t it happen? 

”Yeah.” Poe smiled at him. “Together.”

And for a moment, Ben believed it. 


End file.
